Family Matters
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Twin siblings Courfeyrac and Cosette are adopted by Jean ValJean, along with Èponine, Azelma, and Gavroche. With these five children living under one roof, trouble is obviously relevant. M/C Èponine/Courfeyrac Azelma/Feuilly Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. so this story sorta just happened. Basiclly, Cosette and Courfeyrac are twins and they both stay at the Therdaire's inn. ValJean comes and takes the two of them, plus Èponine, Azelma, and Gavroche. Pairings are M/C and Èponine/Courf and perhaps Azelma/Feuilly. I hope you like it. **

Courfeyrac wiped small beads of sweat from his brow. The ten-year-old and his twin sister, Cosette, had been living in this dreadful inn for a month. At the present moment, he was dragging the stubborn cow into her stable. Normally, the cow would give in after a few moments, but tonight she was extra feisty.

"Get IN!" He demanded with a grunt. The cow would not oblige. "Stupid cow."

Ten painful minutes later, the cow finally gave in. Courfeyrac made his way back into the inn, which was run by two dreadful people. Monsuire and Madam Therdaire. But Corfeyrac and his sister just called them Madam and Monsuire.

The Madam ad Monsuire had three children. The eldest, Èponine, was the twins age. Her dark brown ringlets fell to her waist, and a few wispy curls framed her round face. Her brown eyes were round and her eyelashes were long and luscious. She was a few inches shorter than Courfeyrac, but at age ten, she was already starting to become curvy. She was a defient, stubborn tomboy, but was expected to act proper and polite. She was like an onion. Layers upon layers of her personality were hidden beneth ivory skin.

Azelma was the second-oldest. She was extremely tall for an eight-year old, almost Courfeyrac's hight, and taller than Èponine. Her hair was brown, but it looked like it would rather be red. It fell in long, loose waves slightly above her waist, but she almost always wore it in two braids. Her eyes were green, the type of green that only cats should have. She was shy, but always had thoughts running through her head. She dreamed of being a writer. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to write about, but she figured she had plenty of time to figure it out.

Gavroche was the youngest. At age four, he was already street smart, not to mention book smart. He had decent reading skills, and could add and subtract, all thanks to Courfeyrac. He was a troublemaker, and always hung out with the street kids, making misheif for the towns people. He was also a very talked pick pocket, which Courfeyrac found hilarious. The girls however, did not. The child had unruly dirty blonde curls and wide blue eyes. A dusting of freckles were peppered onto his nose, and spilled gently onto his cheeks. He was Courfeyrac's apprentice, the only thing that kept him moving from day to day.

Besides his sister, of corse.

Cosette was beautiful once. She had blonde curls that stopped at her waist, and dark blue eyes. He was about Courfeyrac's height, maybe a little smaller. She idolized her mother, Fantine, and could charm her mother into doing anything for her. But now, she was a dirty, poor salve. Her once twinkiling blurs eyes were dull and full of sadness. Her once golden curls were now dirty blond from mud and soot. She was skinnier than that of a stick, her ribs showed under her rags.

Courfeyrac was no better.

His dark eyes that used to match his fathers were sunken in and lined with worry. His dark curls were messy and uneven. He always tried to smile, to be optimistic, for Cosette's sake. But when he grinning nowadays, his eyes were empty. He wondered if his mother would ever come back for him and his sister.

* * *

"Courfeyrac!" Called Èponine, "Maman needs you!"

Courfeyrac groaned and rolled his eyes. Èponine gave him a sympethetic look as he trudged by. The three Thernardiar kids and Courfeyrac and Cosette were all good friends, in seceret.

"Boy!" Shouted Madam, "Get in here!"

"Yes, Madam?" Courfeyrac muttered.

"I need you to run across the street to the bakery and fetch a bad of flour."

Courfeyrac sighed, "Yes, Madam."

A huge, evil smirk spread across Madam's face as she handed him the four sous.

"Hurry back." She grumbled.

Courfeyrac grabbed the sous and headed out the door.

It was freezing cold outside, and Courfeyrac's bare feet were begging to stand on a warm floor.

He quickly crossed the street to the baker's shop and hurried through the door.

"COURFEYRAC!" A voice boomed. Vispod, the baker greeted him warmly, a large smile on his face. He was a pleasent man, a bachelor. He treated everyone with kindness, even a slave like Courfeyrac.

"What can I get you, my boy?" Asked the friendly baker.

Courfeyrac managed a small smile. "A bag of white flour, please." He said placing the sous on the wooden counter.

"Coming right up." Vispod announced.

Courfeyrac sat on a bench and looked out the window. Big, fluffy flakes of snow fell past the window. Courfeyrac thought about how deciving snow could be. It looked so soft and helpless, but it was cold and deadly. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't see the young girl dragging a bucket pass by the window.

"Cosette..." He wispered.

Madam had sent his small, frail sister out into the cold snow to fetch a lousy pail of water on her own.

Before he could stop himself, he had sprung out of his seat and was running out the door, ignoring Vispod's cried of protest.

There was no way he was letting Cosette outside.

Not in the darkness on her own.

* * *

"Cosette!" Azelma hissed from few feet away.

Cosette turned her head. Azelma was unsecsessfully trying to conseal a stale lap of bread under her arm. Azelma's childish deloision made Cosette giggle. Azelma stepped forward carefully, as if any second Madam might burst through the floor boards, giving an evil laugh.

"Here," Azelma handed her the bread, "It's not much, but it was all I could find. Èponine has a cold, so she couldn't go looking for food, and Gavroche was caught by me, so he couldn't go stealing. Sorry."

Cosette laughed. "It's fine, Azelma. It'll do."

Azelma smiled and left Cosette to her sweeping.

Gavroche came in a few minutes later, tugging on Cosette's rags.

"Yes Gavroche?" She asked.

"I brought you and Courf an apple." he wispered, taking a round object out of er coat. He was definitly better than Azelma at hiding things.

"Gavroche! I thought I told you no more stealing! Azelma and Èponine said so too!" Scolded Cosette.

"I didn't steal it!" The defient child protested. "Navet have it to me yesterday!"

"Oh." Cosette softened, "Im sorry, I didnt know."

Gavroche grinned, showing his missing tooth.

"It's alright, 'Sette." And he scurried off.

Cosette hummed to herself as she worked. It was a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. She just couldn't remember the words. She wished she did, but humming the the soft melody to herself reminded her of her mother all the same.

"COSETTE!" A loud, rough made Cosette jump.

It was the Madam. And if Cosette wasn't scared enough, the Madam had the watering bucket in her hand, at least the size of Gavroche.

"No." Mouthed Cosette.

The Madam smirked. "You know the drill."

She threw the bucket at Cosette, which made her tume over. But the Madam just laughed. "Dont freeze to death!" She cackled.

"Cosette!" Azelma scurried over to her friends side as soon as her mother was gone. Gavroche was quick on his sister's heels.

Cosette's left foot was crushed under the weight of the heavy bucket. Gavroche and Azelma managed to get the bucket off of Cosette's foot, revealing dirty toes bending in ways dirty toes definitly should not.

"Oh, God." Azelma wispered, "Gavroche, go get Èponine."

The boy nodded and scrambled off of the floor, his feet making pitter pattering sounds as her ran up the stairs.

"Shhh its okay Cosette, you'll be fine... No dont look at it... Hush..." Azelma mumererd over and over to Cosette.

A few moments later, Èponine appeared, wrapped in a blanked.

"'Ponine!" Cosette gave a weak smile.

Èponine smiled back, but was quickly interupted by a coughing fit.

"Oh, my God..." Èponine's voice wavered off as she saw Cosette's mangled foot.

"What do we do?" Azelma asked weakly.

"We have to set her foot." Èponine answered.

"But the water..."

"Will have to wait." Èponine bent down next to Cosette's foot. "Gavroche, go get me Grampa's old cane from Maman and Papa's room upstairs. Azelma, go find four twigs outside and cloth for bandages." The two younger kids nodded.

"Okay, Cosette. This is going to hurt," Cosette whimpered at Èponine's words. "You didnt let me finish. It will only hurt for a moment, then it won't hurt anymore."

"Promise?" Asked Cosette.

Èponine smiled. "Promise."

Gavroche and Azelma returned with the supplies.

Èponine set each toe, Cosette biting down on her apple each time. Èponine wedged the sticks between each toe and wrapped them together. Then she wrapped the whole thing in a bandage, helped Cosette stand, and gave her the cane.

"Now, Cosette, Im sorry, but you have to get the water." Èponine said, aplologeticly.

"It's alright." Stated Cosette grimly.

And she set off, leaving the there siblings wishing their was something more the could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO BITCH! Lolz, why did I feel like Courfeyrac when I wrote that last sentence. Who knows? Anyway, I guess this is chapter two. Bitch. I really like the idea for my story, I think its good. A few people have donee stories where only Cosette, Èponine, and Azelma are adopted, but Gavroche and Courfeyrac are awsome, so I wanted to add them into. So yeah. Here we go for chapter two. Bitch.**

Courfeyrac burst out of the bakery, making the Therdainaire siblings jump.

"Courfeyrac!" Gavroche called, running after him.

"Gavroche, no!" Èponine chased after him, and with a sigh, Azelma joined in.

The five children raced down the street, shouting at each other. Some, Èponine and Courfeyrac, mostly, with a bit of Gavroche thrown in, were cursing as their bare feet hit the snow.

"Courfeyrac... Ow! What the hell?" Gavroche yelled.

"Gavroche, stop cursing! ouch! Damn snow..." Èponine shouted at her brother.

"Hypocrite..." Murmerd Azelma.

"How do you even know what that means?" Èponine turned to ask her sister, but tripped, ramming into Courfeyrac, causing both of them to hit the ground. Azelma and Gavroche both ran around them, not bothering to help them up.

Meanwhile, Cosette was almost to the edge of the forest, as she didnt notice her four companions chasing after each other. Her foot still throbbed, but she was able to limp her way along. She dragged the bucket behind her, stopping every once in a while to wrap her thin shawl tighter around her thin arms. At the edge of the forest, she finally heard her name being called out.

Turning sharply, she say her group of rag-tag friends and brother stumbiling torwads her. She gigled at the sight of Gavroche, his short little legs making him trip. Azelma was out of breath, looking pained as she jogged behind Èponine and Courfeyrac. The two eldest made a good team. They were evenly matched runners, and they both had a look of determination and stubborness on their faces.

Finally, the group caught up to her.

"What happened?" Her brother asked sterly, gesturing to her foot.

Cosette looked to Èponine, not sure if she should tell. But 'Ponine nodded.

"Madam threw the bucket on my foot. Èponine set my toes and made me a splint. It doesnt hurt much anymore." The blonde muttered shyly.

Courfeyrac grit his teeth. Without another word, he scooped hjs sister up.

"Èponine get the bucket. Azelma, help Gavroche." He ordered.

And the five traveled solemmly throug. The woods, not knowing that this would be the day that changed their lives forever.

* * *

Jean ValJean was on a mission. A prostitute named Fantine had requested that he take care of her two children, ten-year-old twins named Cosette and Courfeyrac.

And Jean ValJean was going to keep his word.

He knew that the children lived with an inkeeper and his wife in this little town, but Val Jean couldnt find his way out of the forest.

He walked on persistantly for another hour, but he was soon beginning to get weary. But he knew he had to keep going, the night was growing darker and colder by the minute.

Then he heard voices.

"Courfeyrac, how much farther?" It was probably a yound girl. She was speaking through chattering teeth. But ValJean perked up at the name Courfeyrac.

"Not much." said a boy's voice most likely Courfeyrac.

Those must be the twins!

But then a third voice spoke up, maybe a little boy. "I cant feel my damn feet!"

"Gavroche, stop cusing!" Said a fourth voice.

"Cosette's foot probably hurts more than yours!" The first voice spoke again.

"Shut up Azelma! At least Courfeyrac is carring her." There was a pause. "You wanna carry me."

"No!"

ValJean inched his way torwards the voices. Finally, he spotted the children through the darkness. There were five. Two of them were about the same height, walking side by side. One was a boy, and one was a girl. The boy was carring a small figure in his arms, and the girl was lugging a large bucket behind her.

Trailing behind them was a boy around four, and a girl taller than the rest, but she was obviously younger. The boy was being dragged by the girl, who had a death grip around his wrist.

ValJean knew that they must have been very close, for the acted like a family.

"Children?" He asked aloud. All five stiffened and turned in his direction. "Do not be afraid. Tell me, my children, what are your names?"

They all shared glances, but stepped forward. ValJean could see them better now. Two of the children, the boy and the girl he was holding, wore rattier clothing thank the other three.

"I'm Corfeyrac, and this is my sister, Cosette." Said they boy in rags. His sister, who's goot was in a makeshift split, gave a little wave. Val Jean smiled at her.

"My name is Èponine." Said the girl with the bucket.

"I'm her sister, Azelma." The tall one said.

ValJean and the children turned expectantly to the youngest boy, but he stared past them, not saying a word.

"That's Gavroche." Cosette explained. "Èponine and Azelma's brother."

ValJean kneeled down to the young boy's level.

"Hello, Gavroche." He said with a smile.

Gavroche nodded, still not making eye contact.

"Let me carry your bucket." The older man said to Èponine.

Her faced cracked into a smile as he took the blasted bucket.

"What hapened to your sister's foot?" ValJean asked Courfeyrac.

The children stiffened.

"She fell down some stairs." Courfeyrac informed him.

"She tripped over a rock." Èponine said.

"Madeline Satrinè stepped on it." Azelma murmered bitterly.

"My maman threw that bucket on it." Gavroche pointed to the large wooden object.

The older kids glared.

"What? It's the truth." Gavroche protested.

"Now she'll beat us!" Hissed Azelma.

Everyone stopped walking. Azelma turned red.

"Do your parents beat you?" ValJean asked sternly.

Èponine hesitated, "Well yes, but-"

"No buts." ValJean stated. "I'm taking you with us."

"What? With who?"

"What about Maman and Papa?"

"But Courfeyrac said Maman was coming to get us!"

"SILENCE!" ValJean yelled. "Courfeyrac, Cosette. I'm very sorry. Your mother died. She is with God."

Their was a collective gasp from the children.

"She sent me to get you. You are going to live with me, in a big house. And you three," he pointed to the children in the fancy cloths, "Are coming with me."

To ValJean's suprise, not a single child protested.

Then, a shrill, whiney voice rang out in the darkness. "COSETTE! COURFEYRAC! ÉPONINE! AZELMA! GAVROCHE!"

"It's maman." Wispered Azelma. Cosette whimpered.

"Come with me." Demanded ValJean. He took Cosette from Courfeyrac and the four children who could walk ran with him through the forest.

"We need to get back into town." panted ValJean.

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked.

"We need a carrige."

"This way!" Èponine called.

The six made their way out of the forest.

ValJean quickly hailed a carrige and piled the children inside.

"Stop at the next town over." He said to the driver.

"Of corse, sir."

And the five children plus their new papa made their way out of the dreaded town, away from their sad lives.

* * *

"Stop here." ValJean ordered the driver. "We'll be back in an hour."

ValJean helped the children out of the carrige.

"What do we call you?" Wispered Gavroche as ValJean set him down.

"Call me Papa."

The children smiled.

As they walked down the snowy streets, ValJean asked Courfeyrac a question.

"Why dont you greive for your mother?"

Courfeyrac shrugged, "I never really knew her."

"You will know me." ValJean declared.

Courfeyrac grinned.

The went into a clothing shop.

"Girls, each of you may pick out a nice dress, and three everyday dressess. I think one nightgown for now, and a pair of shoes. I'll have a clerk deal with those, just ick out dresses for now." ValJean told them.

The girl gasped, and made their way to the dresses, dazed.

Cosette picked out a lavender dress with a full skirt, pink trim, and a pink silk sash for her best dress. For her normal dresses, she picked a dark blue dress with white lace trim, a light pink dress with navy blue pinstripes, and a violet dress with gray trim.

Azelma picked a buttery yellow dress with pink rosebuds on it for her best dress. For the other three, she choose a light blue dress with red trim, a lavender dress with a mint green sash, and a plum-colored dress with black trim,

Èponine chose a plain white dress for her beat dress. She also chose a coral colored dress with a lavender sash, a brown dress, and her favorite, a bluish-gray dress with red flowers.

Each girl also had a white bonnet, a nightgown, shoes, and anything else a blurogise girl might want.

They boys chose simple things, but each was able to pick out a blazer. Courfeyracs was red and Gavroche's was blue.

They all left the store content, but that was when the trouble started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, still not a reveiw in sight. That bad? I might stop if I don't get a reveiw soon. Not because I want reveiws for attention, but because I don't want to waste my time on a story nobody likes. Also, I really didnt want to, but I'm including Camille in this story beacause I really didnt have much planned for Gavroche in this story, and wanted to give him some love. Dont hate me. So here we go for chapter three! It's short, but the next chapter is too long to fit in. **

"JEAN VALJEAN!" A gruff voice bellowed. Jean paled.

"Quickly children, into the carrige." He ordered. All six of them made it to the carrige, silently, with only the echoing sound of hooves on cobble stone feeding their ears.

"To the convent." ValJean told the driver. The driver nodded and the horses took off at top speed.

"Who was that papa?" wispered shy little Cosette.

"Nothing any of you need to worry your pretty little heads about."

"Im not pretty! Im handsome!" Gavroche protested.

His companions laughed, the memory of the man on horseback already fading.

* * *

One week later...

"What do you think Azelma, the yellow or the pink?" Èponine asked her sister. The three girls were in their room, trying to make a decision on what color bedspread the should choose.

"Yellow, definitly." Azelma responded.

"Cosette?" Èponine questioned.

"Pink!" the blinded giggled.

Èponine rolled her eyes. "Thats your answer to everything."

Cosette just shrugged, "I like the color."

Èponine sighed. "I'll go ask the boys."

The brunette walked through the little ajoining washroom into the boy's room.

"Hey 'Ponine!" Gavroche grinned.

"Hey Gavroche." Èponine said, ruffling his blonde locks.

"What's up Ep?" Courfeyrac asked.

For some reason, Èponine blushed when she saw him. Hoping neither her brother or friend noticed, she held up two fabric swatches in front of her face.

"Yellow or pink?" She murmered.

Footsteps walked torwards her. Éponine's breath caught in her throat as two bigger hands grabbed hers and gently pulled them down, brining the fabric with them. She looked up from under her eyelashes, and saw Courfeyrac grinning at her.

"Yellow, although your face is prettier than any color I've ever seen."

Èponine was a goner.

* * *

The five children, plus their new papa, sat down for dinner.

ValJean cleared his throat, "Children I have an announcement to make."

Two blondes, two brunettes, and one redhead looked up from the table with interest.

ValJean squirmed. "You will all be starting school tomorrow.

Well that enemy over like a ton of bricks.

"School? I don't wanna go to school!"

"I can't read! Ill make a fool out of myself!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Gavroche, shut up, you're two young to go."

"Oh."

"SHUT UP!"

The children were scilenced by Èponine's wail.

"Um, thank you, Èponine," ValJean continued, "Anyway, you start tomorrow. The families next door have children your age, and they will show you around."

Azelma gasped, "Really? Who? What are their names?"

"The ones on the right are the Javert family. They have two ten year olds, Marius and Musichetta, a nine year old, Grantaire, an eight year old, Feuilly, and a four year old, Jehan. The ones on the left are the Jordenetts. They have an eleven year old, Combferre, a ten year old, Enjolras, an eight year old, Bahrole, two six year olds, Joly and Bosette, and a four year old, Camille."

"That's a lot of kids." Cosette murmered.

ValJean chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"When do we start?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
